pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Pewds Revolution
Pewds Revolution are names given to a hypothetical third worldwide large-scale YouTube conflict against the PewDiePie subsequent to ending of Great Subscriber War. The term has been in use since at least as early as 2015. while others assumed that such a conflict would surpass prior world wars both in its scope and its destructive impact. End of the Great Subscriber War Rivalry with T-Series (2018-2019) Since August 2018, PewDiePie has been competing with the T-Series chain of a powerful Bollywood Indian music label, the latter having a very strong subscriber growth, from 27 million in November 2017 to almost 70 million a year later. . He mobilizes his fans to allow his channel to remain number one in terms of subscribers, especially via a rap called bitch lasagna, released in October and which exceeds fifty million views in early December 2018, and the hundred million views in January 2019. This mobilization is translated by incentives to subscribe to its channel on its videos and the help of other videographers like Markiplier or MrBeast, who use an advertising campaign for this purpose. In addition, many media (BBC News or Forbes in the Anglo-Saxon world, Les Échos18 or Le Monde in the Francophonie) relay this rivalry giving it even more echoes. This strategy works because PewDiePie has grown from 855,000 monthly subscriptions in September 2018 to 2.19 million in October and this is increasing. Channels on YouTube track the subscriber comparison between the two channels in real time. The pro-PewDiePie mobilization has several notable events, which are noticed by the press: at the end of November, a fan of the pirate videographer fifty thousand printers in Canada and the United States to ask their users to subscribe to the PewDiePie channel, which then reaches the 72 million subscribers, Another, Justin Roberts, buys a giant billboard in Times Square for the price of a million dollars. A website was created speaking of the "PewDiePie religion", in the beginning of this fight. On December 17, several fans hacked the Wall Street Journal website - the first to defame Pewdiepie by mistakenly accusing him of anti-Semitism - to post a letter of apology and support for videographer. The following month, seventy thousand TVs equipped with Chromecast are hacked. PewDiePie explains in a video published on December 3, 2018 that the phenomenon is now "out of control", and that, even if it "amuses" him, he "does not deserve all that". In early January 2019, it has 79 million subscribers26 and five million more the following month. In February 2019, the gap between the two channels narrows and falls several times to less than 10,000 subscribers. On February 22, T-Series overtakes PewDiePie for the first time in terms of the number of subscribers. However, this is only due to a YouTube audit to verify the authenticity of user actions. PewDiePie loses 20,000 subscribers in one go, before finding them a few minutes later. The event spawned several times over the next month, before PewDiePie was finally overtaken on March 25, 2019. PewDiePie acknowledged his defeat against the Indian company in a video posted on March 31, before becoming number one again. next day. After being overtaken a priori for good (more than 1 million subscribers apart) PewDiePie will call on April 28, 2019 to stop the subscription request movement. Category:History